Odwaga Gryfonów
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Neville walczy z własnym strachem starając się wyznać Hermionie co naprawdę do niej czuje.


Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To był jego pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie, do którego nawet nie dotarł. Wciąż był w pociągu, a już zgubił ropuchę.

\- _Babcia mnie zabije jak jej nie znajdę_ – pomyślał blady na myśl o gniewie swej opiekunki. Rozglądając się gorączkowo wpadł na dziewczynkę z masą długich poplątanych włosów. Przynajmniej takie mogły się wydawać na pierwszy rzuć oka. Dopiero po przyjrzeniu się widać było, że są rozczesane, lecz nie ujarzmione.

\- Hej, uważaj jak chodzisz. Nie wiesz, że to nieładnie tak tratować ludzi? – usłyszał przemądrzały głos dziewczynki i zmieszany spuścił głowę.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu szukam mojej ropuchy. Gdzieś mi uciekła, a zaraz dojedziemy. Muszę ją znaleźć – powiedział czerwieniąc się. Już teraz widać było różnicę między nimi. On był pulchnym, wystraszony chłopcem garbiącym się w zakłopotaniu. Ona zaś była pewną siebie, nieco wyniosła, ułożoną dziewczynką o najpiękniejszych oczach jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Wzrok dziewczynki złagodniał widząc jego postawę i uśmiechnęła się wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- W porządku. Tylko na przyszłość uważaj. Jestem Hermiona Granger – powiedziała wesoło, a chłopiec zrelaksował się widząc, że nie jest zła.

\- Neville Longbottom – przedstawił się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Pomogę Ci szukać Twojej ropuchy Neville. Będzie szybciej jak sprawdzisz tamtą część, ja poszukam tutaj – zaoferowała wskazując mu drogę. Neville uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuje. To do zobaczenia – powiedział pełen entuzjazmu i poszedł w stronę wskazaną przez Hermionę.

\- _Hermiona… Nie, bardziej pasuje do niej Miona. Wydaje się delikatniejsze, idealne dla niej_ – pomyślał rumieniąc się na swoje przemyślenia.

XXXXXX

Ropuchę znalazł dopiero w Hogwarcie, a już stracił nadzieję na jej odzyskanie. Rozradowany tym, już zdążył podpaść Minerwie McGonagall. Zarumienił się słysząc śmiechy rówieśników i wrócił do szeregu. Czując wzrok na sobie podniósł niepewnie głowę natrafiając na czekoladowe oczy przez które zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Ich właścicielka, Hermiona Granger, którą poznał w pociągu, uśmiechnęła się do niego ciesząc, że odnalazł swoją ropuchę. Odwzajemnił gest i razem z resztą uczniów ustawił dwójkami, aby wejść do Wielkiej Sali. Stanął na palcach szukając nowej znajomej. Szła na początku z jakąś dziewczyną, on był na końcu.

\- _Może trafimy do tego samego domu_ – pomyślał z nadzieją, mocniej ściskając swoją ropuchę. Kiedy zaczęła się ceremonia przydziału bacznie obserwował Tiarę, która przydzielała uczniów do poszczególnych domów. Gdzie trafi? Nie był zbyt mądry, ani sprytny. Tak więc Ravenclaw i Slytherin raczej odpadają. Gryffindor? Był raczej tchórzem. Zostaje więc Hufflepuff. Tak, pewnie tam go przydzielą. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że na krzesełku siedzi właśnie Hermiona. Zacisnął kciuki z nadzieją, a gdy Tiara wykrzyknęła pewnym głosem „Gryffindor" zamarł zawiedziony patrząc jak uradowana jedenastolatka siada przy stole Gryfonów.

\- Neville Longbottom – powiedziała opiekunka domu, do którego z całego serca zapragnął dołączyć. Podszedł do krzesełka i usiadł wystraszony.

\- _Ach, Pan Longbottom_ – usłyszał w swojej głowie na co drgnął o mało nie spadając, czym wywołał śmiech paru dzieci z szeregu – _Do jakiego domu by Cię tu przydzielić… Nadajesz się idealnie do Hufflepuffu, ale czuję Twój upór. Nie chcesz tam należeć._ – zagrzmiał ponownie głos, a Neville nieznacznie kiwnął głową.

\- Pragnę być odważny, przydziel mnie do Gryffindoru, proszę – szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie.

 _\- Gryffindor, tak… Sam nie jesteś świadomy ile odwagi masz w sobie, tak więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego…_ \- mruczała Tiara, a serce Nevilla zabiło szaleńczo – Gryffindor! – krzyknęła Tiara. Oszołomiony Neville zszedł z krzesełka i podszedł do stołu siadając nieśmiało obok Hermiony.

\- Gratulacje Neville – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Hermiona. Zbierając w sobie odwagę już miał zacząć rozmowę, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Dziękowanie wydało mu się zbyt banalne. A może jednak nie? W końcu jakoś trzeba pociągnąć rozmowę. Hermiona jednak nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi odwróciła się do rudego chłopca, który siedział obok niej.

\- _Chyba Tiara pomyliła się co do mnie. Wcale nie jestem odważny_ – pomyślał zawiedziony. Humoru nie poprawiły mu nawet smakowitości, które ukazały się na stole.

XXXXXX

Chciał z nią jeszcze porozmawiać, ale po swoim upadku z miotły nie ośmielił się. Zrobił z siebie głupka. Postanowił odczekać, aż zapomni ona o tym nieszczęśliwym wypadku, ale potem zauważył, że znalazła już ona przyjaciół. Znał ich, dzielił z nimi dormitorium. Ron Weasley i Harry Potter. Ten słynny Potter, który przeżył zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Nie miał z nim szans, więc odpuścił. Nie był tak odważny jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

XXXXXX

Nadarzyła się okazja. Wiedział, że cała trójka chciała się gdzieś wymknąć. Nie wiedział gdzie i po co, ale to było nieważne. Mógł pokazać jak był odważny. Stawić czoło samemu Harremu Potterowi! Taka okazja mogła się już nie powtórzyć. A jednak nie udało mu się. Gdyby przegrał z Potterem zrozumiałby. Ale to Hermiona go pokonała. Czuł się upokorzony. Chciał jej pokazać jak odważny był. Jednak jedyne co udowodnił to swoją głupotę.

XXXXXX

Drugi rok nauki. Czas szybko minął. A on przez wakacje nie zmienił się wcale. Wciąż był pucołowatym niedorajdą. Już nie starał się pokazać Hermionie jaki był odważny, bo prawda była taka, że tej odwagi nie miał wcale. Tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru, bo prosił. Wziął ją na litość. I po co? Hermiona miała innych przyjaciół. Odważnych, jak ona. To co się stało pod koniec pierwszego roku udowadniało, że cała ich trójka zasłużyła na miejsce w Gryffindorze. On tego nie czuł, mimo przeznaczeniu mu przez Dumbledora pięciu punktów. Pięć punktów. Hermiona i Ron dostali przecież po pięćdziesiąt punktów, a Harry sześćdziesiąt. Jego wyczyn był niczym.

XXXXXX

Siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym kiedy usłyszał o spetryfikowanej Hermionie. Poczuł się jakby cały jego świat się zawalił. Nie czekając na nic pobiegł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Leżała tam z delikatnie otwartymi ustami, otwartymi oczami, blada, nieruchoma, niczym posąg. Usiadł przy jej łóżku łapiąc ją za dłoń. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

\- Miona – wyszeptał pierwszy raz używając zdrobnienia, które nadał jej już w pociągu na pierwszym roku. Ale wiedział, że ona go nie usłyszała. Może właśnie dlatego ośmielił się wypowiedzieć je na głos.

\- Wydobrzejesz, zobaczysz. Profesor Dumbledore z pewnością to odkręci – mówił starając się powstrzymać szloch. Wystraszył się kroków, które zbliżały się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, więc szybko uciekł. Nie mógł zostać, bo co by powiedział, gdyby ktoś się zapytał co tutaj robi? Nie był jej bliskim przyjacielem, chociaż bardzo tego pragnął.

XXXXXX

Trzeci rok. Gorszy od dwóch poprzednich. Prawie wcale nie rozmawiał z Hermioną. Mógł ją widzieć tylko z daleka, na posiłkach, lekcjach, czasem w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zdarzyło się, że rozmawiali raz w bibliotece. I to tyle. Jego serce nigdy nie było tak puste.

XXXXXX

Jeśli myślał, że trzeci rok był okropny to się zdecydowanie pomylił. Czwarty rok był najgorszy. Hermiona zaczęła umawiać się z Wiktorem Krumem. Krążyły też plotki, że romansuje z Harrym Potterem, ale w nie nie wierzył. Przekonał się już, że Hermiona taka nie jest, a Potter był dla niej tylko przyjacielem, nikim więcej. Kiedy usłyszał o balu wiele razy starał się zebrać odwagę i ją zaprosić.

\- Ok. Nie bądź tchórzem Neville, dasz radę – powiedział cicho sam do siebie widząc Hermionę w bibliotece. Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył do Hermiony siedzącej przy jednym ze stolików. Już miał się odezwać, aby zwrócić jej swoją uwagę i oderwać ja od czytanej książki kiedy do biblioteki wszedł Krum. Stchórzywszy schował się szybko za regałem.

\- Hermiona, wszędzie Cię szukałem. Chciałem porozmawiać z Tobą o balu – powiedział dosiadając się do jej stolika.

\- Nie – szepnął Neville zaciskając pięści.

\- Masz już może partnera? – zapytał Krum uśmiechając się do zaskoczonej Gryfonki.

\- Nie, proszę nie – szeptał Neville zaciskając mocno oczy.

\- Nie, nikt mnie nie zaprosił – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się do Kruma przyjaźnie.

\- Więc co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli razem? Dobrze tańczę – kusił z akcentem, Hermiona zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

\- Z przyjemnością Wiktor – powiedziała zadowolona. Neville zsunął się po regale siadając na podłodze.

\- _Idiota ze mnie_ – pomyślał chowając twarz w dłoniach.

XXXXXX

Piąty rok był przełomowy. Nie tylko wykazał się znajdując Pokój Życzeń, ale też dzięki spotkaniom Gwardii Dumbledora polepszył umiejętności bitewne. Częściej rozmawiał z Hermioną i z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że zyskał jej przyjaźń. Ale to mu nie wystarczało. Chciał czegoś więcej. Podobała mu się, zależało mu na niej. Zauważył jak wypiękniała, nabrała kobiecych kształtów. Nie była już przemądrzałą dziewczynką. Była młodą kobietą o szlachetnym sercu. Inteligencji i humoru też jej nie brakowało. Była jego ideałem. Ale co mógł jej zaoferować? Sam był tylko chudym, zgarbionym fajtłapą.

XXXXXXX

Szósty rok. Nigdy nie był tak pewny siebie, aby porozmawiać z Hermioną. Szczególnie, że nie był już pucołowatym chłopcem. Wyrósł, zmężniał. Usłyszał nawet parę razy jak dziewczyny mówiły, że stał się przystojny. To była jego szansa. Tak. Teraz mógł wyjawić Hermionie, że chce być dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Okazja nadarzyła się szybko. Spotkał ją siedzącą samotnie na Wieży Astronomicznej.

\- Miona co Ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał uśmiechając się. Dopiero teraz, w świetle księżyca, zauważył na jej policzkach ślady od łez, które starała się ukryć. Jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął.

\- Cześć Neville. Chciałam popatrzeć na gwiazdy, to wszystko – odpowiedziała starając się przybrać pogodny wyraz twarzy. Usiadł obok niej patrząc na jej walkę z nowym potokiem łez.

\- Miona co się dzieje? – zapytał cicho, a Hermiona zaszlochała ukrywając swoją opuchniętą od płaczu twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jestem taka głupia – zaszlochała. Neville niepewnie objął ją tuląc do siebie. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy odwzajemniła uścisk wtulając się w niego ufnie. Z troską głaskał ją po plecach starając się ją uspokoić.

\- Powiedz mi dokładnie co się stało – poprosił nie mogąc znieść jej płaczu. Czuł, że jego serce krwawi na ten widok.

\- On ją całował Neville. Ron całował sięz Lavender – szepnęła. Nie odezwał się przetrawiając jej słowa. Ron. Był zazdrosny o Harrego, podczas gdy jej serce biło dla rudowłosego. Mimo, że pragnął, aby dziewczyna była jego oddałby wszystko, aby Ron spojrzał na nią. Żeby tylko nie musiała cierpieć.

\- Nie jest wart Twoich łez – powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że to absolutna prawda. Hermiona uspokoiła się już nie płacząc. Wciąż siedziała wtulona w niego patrząc na księżyc w pełni.

\- Dlaczego to tak bardzo boli? Dlaczego w ogóle istnieje miłość nieodwzajemniona Neville? – szepnęła nie zauważając bólu w oczach chłopaka.

\- Nie wiem Miona. Naprawdę nie wiem – wyszeptał chowając swoją twarz w jej włosach.

XXXXXX

Siódmy rok. Nie wróciła do Hogwartu. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej, tu już nie było bezpiecznie, szczególnie dla niej. Mimo to pragnął ją ujrzeć. Nieważne czy w ramionach Kruma czy też całującą się z Ronem. Chciał tylko upewnić się, że była bezpieczna. Bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Chcąc rozproszyć swoje myśli wziął czynny udział w buncie uczniów w szkole. Nie raz był torturowany przez Śmierciożerców, których zatrudniono jako nauczycieli. Nie obchodziły go rany i ból jakie mu zadawali. Myśl o tym, aby to przetrwać i zobaczyć Hermionę dodawała mu sił. Aż w końcu nadszedł ten moment. Wrócili, a Bitwa Ostateczna rozpoczęła się na terenie Hogwartu. Nie zdążył jej zobaczyć. Musiał ją ujrzeć chociaż przez chwilę. Była szansa, że umrze, a nie chciał przechodzić na drugą stronę bez zobaczenia jej oczu. Przedzierał się przez walczących, po drodze nokautując oprawców. Ujrzał ją walczącą razem z Ronem z Nagini. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy spostrzegł, że wąż szykuje się do ostatecznego ciosu. Poczuł coś na brzuchu, jakby coś go uderzyło, ale bojąc się o życie ukochanej, zignorował to. Mignęło mu coś złotego na podłodze. Zapominając o różdżce podniósł przedmiot, którym okazał się miecz Gryffindora i z okrzykiem zaatakował węża pozbawiając go życia.

\- Neville, dzięki Merlinowi! – krzyknął szczęśliwy Ron widząc go i pocałował szczęśliwy Hermionę. Neville uśmiechnął się z trudem, upadając na podłogę. Dopiero teraz poczuł ból promieniujący z brzucha.

\- O Boże, Neville – powiedziała przerażona Hermiona odsuwając się od Weasleya i upadła na kolana koło Longbottoma, który zaczął pluć krwią.

\- Nie wiem nawet kiedy ktoś zadał mi tą ranę. Czy to nie zabawne? – zaśmiał się słabo. Hermiona położyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach, podczas gdy Ron bronił ich przed atakami.

\- Nic nie mów, tracisz za dużo krwi – powiedziała roztrzęsiona Hermiona starając się zaklęciami zatamować krwotok. Neville patrzył na nią starając się uchwycić jej spojrzenie.

\- Nie, przestań – poprosił. Hermiona ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale.

\- Musze zatamować krwotok Neville, inaczej.. – jej głos się załamał.

\- Umrę, wiem… - kaszlnął z trudem oddychając. Z ust Hermiony wyrwał się szloch na ten widok.

\- Nie umieraj, błagam – wyszeptała zapłakana tuląc jego głowę do piersi.

\- Warto było. Dla Ciebie umarłbym i ze sto razy – szeptał zbierając w sobie resztę sił. Musiał jej to powiedział, ona musiała wiedzieć co do niej czuł – Kocham Cię Miona. Kocham odkąd poznaliśmy się w pociągu, od kiedy tak mnie zrugałaś za to, że na Ciebie wpadłem – powiedział chwytając ostatkiem sił powietrze. Spojrzał jej w oczy, które wyrażały szok i niedowierzanie. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok nieznacznie.

\- Nie byłem Ciebie wart. Byłem tchórzem – szepnął powoli zatracając się w ciemność.

\- Nie. Nie! Jesteś najodważniejszym mężczyzną jakiego w życiu spotkałam! Neville? Neville! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona widząc, że oczy chłopaka się zamykają.

\- Kocham Cię – wykrztusił po raz ostatni nim jego serce, które biło dla niej, przestało bić na zawsze. Z gardła Hermiony wydarł się rozpaczliwy krzyk kiedy tuliła martwe ciało przyjaciela do siebie. Ale na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Odważył się wyznać swoje uczucia, obronił miłość swojego życia. Dopiero teraz stał się prawdziwym Gryfonem…


End file.
